


На краю света

by de_maria_na



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Робкое признание в любви. Тепло и забота.





	На краю света

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemerika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/gifts).
  * A translation of [Standing at the Edge of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398904) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



\- Только не говори мне, что замерз.

Гарри поднял глаза от костра и улыбнулся Снейпу.

\- Хорошо, не буду.

Покачав головой, Снейп сел на одно из крупных бревен, окружавших костер. Достаточно близко к Гарри, чтобы разговаривать, но не настолько, чтобы посягнуть на его личное пространство.

\- Я не ожидал, что будет так свежо. - Их обоих предостерегли от злоупотребления магией в путешествии, а Гарри ещё не дошел до состояния, когда ему понадобились бы согревающие чары.

\- Дома, в Англии, ты бы это наверняка предвидел, - упрекнул его Снейп.

\- Но мы в Америке. Здесь все по-другому, - Это напоминало Гарри, как он впервые открыл для себя волшебство — целый непознанный мир, хотя на поверку все оказалось не таким уж блестящим. В обоих случаях.

Когда Снейп протянул руки к огню, Гарри нахмурился. - Тебе холодно?

\- Остаточное повреждение нервов, - сказал Снейп, не глядя в его сторону. - Мои пальцы не способны удерживать тепло.

\- Наверное, это мешает зельеварению, - ляпнул Гарри.

\- По этой причине я теперь консультирую Министерство, - с горечью сказал Снейп.

Гарри снова захотелось попросить прощения за то, что после финальной битвы не добрался до Снейпа достаточно быстро. Может, если бы его нашли раньше, этого бы не случилось.

Или если бы Гарри вообще предотвратил нападение... Он постарался прогнать эти мысли. Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.

\- Я даже не представлял себе...

\- Поскольку я не распространяюсь о своем состоянии.

Гарри потер затылок, пытаясь подобрать умные слова и разбить нарастающую тишину. Он не хотел, чтобы Снейп сбежал. Ему действительно нравилось его общество.

О причинах этого он решил не задумываться.

Эта их поездка была чем-то вроде попытки установить отношения между Министерством и его американским аналогом. Конечно же, Гарри вызвался первым, как герой войны и живой образец всего правильного и хорошего на свете.

Он предположил, что Снейп был здесь, чтобы шпионить за американцами, на случай если те попытаются шпионить за англичанами. Хоть они и ближайшие союзники, но не глупцы.

\- Что-нибудь помогает облегчить сиптомы?

\- Почему тебя это заботит?

\- Тебе же больно...

Снейп посмотрел на него.

\- Ты больше не хочешь видеть как я мучаюсь? Я тронут.

\- Не надо так, Снейп, - спокойно ответил Гарри. - Сейчас все иначе.

\- Разве?

Гарри поднялся, подошел туда, где сидел Снейп, и с колотящимся сердцем уселся рядом с ним. Он бережно взял руки Снейпа в свои ладони, удивляясь тому, какие они ледяные. А ещё больше тому, что Снейп их не отдернул.

\- Тело — хороший источник тепла, - прошептал он, осторожно растирая и постепенно наращивая темп.

\- Что это ты делаешь, Поттер? - Снейп сказал это так тихо, что Гарри едва не решил, что ему послышалось.

\- Помогаю тебе, - Он сглотнул и посмотрел Снейпу в глаза, в его лицо, непроницаемое как никогда. Гарри с равной долей вероятности мог предположить, что Снейп как доволен, так и планирует прикончить его во сне. - Действует?

\- Я... да. - Снейп снова повернулся к костру. Гарри держал его руки в своих.

Гарри попытался отвлечься от сидящего рядом мужчины и сосредоточиться на потрескивающем пламени, но теперь жарко становилось не только его рукам.

Ему никогда не удавалось определить ту тонкую грань между храбростью и безрассудством.

Когда его большой палец погладил тыльную сторону ладони Снейпа, Снейп сказал: - Это на удивление интимно.

\- Прости, - Гарри отпустил его руки и поспешно отодвинулся подальше. - Я не хотел причинять тебе неудобство.

\- Ты причинишь мне гораздо больше неудобств, если сбежишь, не закончив то, что начал.

Гарри шумно выдохнул и потер лицо руками. Он украдкой посмотрел на Снейпа, но его лицо было развернуто в профиль, а взгляд, похоже, был прикован к догорающему костру. - Я никогда не знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

\- К счастью для нас обоих, ты для меня открытая книга.

Гарри плотно зажмурился, волна обжигающего стыда захлестнула его.

\- Я все испортил, да?

\- Не безнадежно.

Снейп не встал и не ушел, что Гарри посчитал добрым знаком, а его рука на бедре лежала открытая и приглашающая, а не сжатая в кулак.

Гарри потянулся и переплел их пальцы, расслабившись только когда Снейп в ответ сжал его крепче.

Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом и все другие члены команды уже вернулись в гостиницу. От костра осталась только кучка оранжевых углей и температура заметно упала, но он не хотел уходить, потому что ему казалось, что стоит ему уйти, и все, что происходит между ними, окажется всего лишь плодом его воображения.

\- Я понятия не имею что мы делаем, - признался Гарри.

Снейп фыркнул с веселым удивлением. - Ты уж как-нибудь разберешься. У тебя всегда получалось.

Гарри ухмыльнулся. - Это был комплимент?

\- Разумеется, нет.

\- Пойдем внутрь? - спросил Гарри, стараясь не дрожать.

Снейп встал, все ещё не отпуская гарриной руки, и Гарри последовал за ним по холодному песку. Вдруг Снейп встал как вкопанный, и Гарри пришлось остановиться.

\- Снейп? - сказал он, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, что его задержало.

Снейп притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Гарри растворился в поцелуе, сначала нежном, а затем страстном. Он скользил языком между губ Снейпа, руками вцепившись в его рубашку на спине. Снейп провел ладонями от лопаток до талии Гарри, а затем толкнулся бедрами, прижимаясь. Гарри охнул, когда почувствовал твердость Снейпа сквозь ткань брюк.

\- Боже, я тебя хочу, - прошептал он в изгиб снейповой шеи.

Казалось, тело Снейпа напряглось.

\- Ты приглашаешь меня к себе в номер, Поттер?

В сумерках он не мог разглядеть лицо Снейпа, а его голос ничего не выражал.

Как-нибудь разберешься. Точно, подумал он. Он сможет.

\- Да.

\- Ты должен быть уверен, - сказал Снейп, задевая губами ухо Гарри.

Гарри стиснул его руку. - Я уверен.


End file.
